Thirty Years
by GoronWarrior
Summary: Thirty years had passed since they saw him. Then... he came back... and they each had their own feelings about it. Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever.
1. Michelangelo

_**I do not own anything whatsoever.**_

 _ **Michelangelo**_

When Michelangelo saw him for the first time after thirty years, he felt resentment.

Even when he finally got close after defeating the police force and upon seeing that this Donatello was still in his teens, the resentment didn't ease.

However, the longer he remained in this Donatello's presence, the more the resentment faded and the one light that Michelangelo had crushed a long time ago, began to glow once more.

That light, hope, filled his chest and he began to wonder, as he listened to his alternate dimension brother speak, if this was truly the beginning of the Shredder's end.

As Donatello berated Raphael and Leonardo, Michelangelo knew already that no matter what they said, his brothers would join him in aiding Donatello in ridding the Shredder once and for all.

And even when they were in the Shredder's palace, fighting Karai Legion Bots that had surrounded him; even as he called out to his brother to apologize for everything, the hope that had formed in his chest didn't dim.

Even as he fell, defeated for the final time, hearing his alternate dimension brother's anguished cries, the hope grew, even as his spirit left to join his father.

He didn't regret dying this day, knowing that this was the day that the Shredder would truly be defeated.

Perhaps… when he got to the same sky that his father and Casey resided in… his Donatello would already be there.

And if he wasn't… then he would search the earth while within the sky to try and find him, to watch over him.

He spent too long harboring a grudge, resentment, towards his older brother.

It was time to let it go.


	2. Raphael

_**Raphael**_

Thirty years after his brother's disappearance, Raphael could no longer bear to be around anyone, especially his brothers and April due to them being so easy to remind him of his missing brother; whether they realized it or not.

Donatello had been the one he would go to when the anger became to much and pounding on criminals wouldn't help.

Donatello had been the one he would stay up with for hours, working on something, or just talking.

Just talking with his brother seemed to help a lot when it came to his anger.

But no longer.

It was as he arrived at the rebel's hideout did he unexpectedly find Leonardo, who also hadn't been informed that Raphael would be arriving.

Thinking that this was yet another ruse to try and get the two of them to work together, Raphael decided to forgo that and push his older brother's buttons.

And push them he did.

They were both ready to attack the other when something slammed into their midriffs, sending them to the ground.

It was as Raphael was sitting up, ready to growl at whomever had done the deed, did his brain do a three second stand still.

Standing there, glaring at them both, was his brother, was Donatello saying they had to talk.

He was obviously younger than he should have been, and at first, Raphael thought it was a cruel trick that the Shredder had devised, but the hand that grasped his, that felt warm and like flesh, told him that this was no trick.

Despite expressing his disbelief, he hugged his young brother, reveling in the warm body.

As Donatello expressed his wish to fight the Shredder, Raphael felt a flash of panic, not wanting his newly found brother, alternate dimension or not, to die.

But he agreed.

Then came the fight at the Shredder's palace.

He heard Michelangelo cry out for Donatello just moments before he died.

Although he wanted to roar with rage, he buried it and continued to fight until he saw Leonardo fighting Karai and dying to her sword at his back.

Angered, he fought her, anger filling his mind at not only her, but at himself for the long years of feuding between the two brothers.

But it wasn't enough.

Even as she struck the killing blow upon him, he struggled to Leonardo, to apologize, but in the end, he collapsed.

His regrets… had not eased.

But his heart… had been filled with hope and remained filled ever since he grasped the hand of his missing brother.


	3. Leonardo

_**Leonardo**_

His heart had been filled with regret and sorrow for thirty years, ever since Leonardo and his brothers discovered their brother missing.

With Splinter and then Casey's deaths… the regret and sorrow filled his being until that was all Leonardo felt.

Oh, he felt other emotions, such as anger and rage at what the Shredder had done to their world, but it was the other two that constantly played havoc on his being.

When their father died, and Raphael blamed him, the two grew until he left them all behind so that he may hide away in shame when not aiding April and her rebels.

The day April called him, thirty years after his brother disappeared, he expected to feel anger towards the Shredder and sorrow and regret whenever he saw Michelangelo's arm, or the photograph of Casey.

However… when he and Raphael came across each other in the hideout and were ready to finish it once and for all, something stopped them.

An emotion he hadn't felt in years rose up at the sight of the being standing between him and Raphael.

He feared that it was an elaborate animatronic, a creation to screw with their heads, but even animatronics cannot give out warmth.

Donatello… his missing brother… was back.

Another emotion welled up inside of him, ridding himself of the momentary fear he had felt as he listened to Donatello speak.

This one… was pride and it was swiftly followed by determination, two emotions he had long since given up on ever feeling once more.

As he watched Donatello work on the Karai Legion Bot, he wondered what the brothers of this version of his brother were doing.

Were they looking for him as he himself had done all those years ago?

Did they even know he was gone?

He pushed those thoughts away as it was not the time.

Upon arriving within their hated enemy's stronghold, they split up to try and keep the bots off of their alternate dimension brother.

At one point, Leonardo heard his youngest cry out and he knew that Michelangelo had fallen, once and for all.

Although the tears tried to rise, he shook his head and focused on the task at hand before he came face to face with Karai, whom pleaded for him to flee.

But he couldn't.

Donatello was counting on him and he would never betray his brother, not again.

The fight was vicious, but he was victorious.

Or so he thought.

As he readied himself to strike the finishing blow, he sensed a Bot come up behind him and he swiftly took it out.

That was all Karai needed to give him the final blow.

His body, already pushed to its limits after thirty years… gave out.

He fell to the ground, distantly hearing Raphael's anguished cry of his name.

Leonardo strove to remain with the living, but it was time and his body went limp.

When he next saw his brothers, his father, and Casey… he was going to let go of his regrets, his sorrow, and he would apologize for everything.

He only hoped that they forgave him.


End file.
